


Timeline of Events: 'when the good times come it'll all be that much better'

by CassandraStarflower



Series: whenverse [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Companion Piece, Divergent Timelines, Multi, Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Are you confused about the timeline? I sure was, so I made a timeline to keep it all straight in my own head, and decided to post it just in case you guys wanted to see it.In other words, a timeline of the events that take place and are referenced in my story, 'when the good times come it'll all be that much better'.





	Timeline of Events: 'when the good times come it'll all be that much better'

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers- this is updated to Chapter 16 of 'when'.

Old Timeline:   
October 6th, 1988:   
Georgie is killed.   
(what follows would be the movie timeline)   
December 9th, 1991:   
Richie attempts suicide and is found and saved by Stan.   
August 7th, 1992:   
Ben finds the Tempus Magia  
Richie wakes up from a nightmare and goes to Stan’s house.  
August 8th, 1992:   
Ben calls every single Loser. They go to his house.   
The Tempus Magia, with help from the Turtle, teleports the Losers back in time. 

New Timeline:   
October 6th, 1988: Thursday  
The Losers Club awaken in their beds in the wee hours of the morning.   
The Losers(except for Bill and Mike) meet up at school.   
Richie unlocks his powers  
Richie has an outburst of emotion resulting in a shattered window during sixth period  
The Losers realize they may all have powers  
Bill goes out with Georgie, preventing his death  
Richie has the first Nightmare  
October 7th, 1988: Friday  
Bev unlocks her powers  
Bev kills her father  
Richie wrecks the boys bathroom  
Bill unlocks his powers  
Bill has a Nightmare  
Bev goes to Richie’s house to stay  
Bill goes to Richie’s house post-Nightmare  
October 8th, 1988: Saturday  
Eddie unlocks his powers, setting his bathroom on fire.   
Dr. Greene at the hospital tells Mrs. Kaspbrak about the dangers of PsyPress  
The Losers arrive at the hospital and learn about PsyPress. Richie remembers the side effects he experienced  
Molly Marsh arrives in town  
Eddie wakes up  
Molly chews out the police chief  
Bev realizes that she loves every single one of the Losers  
Dr. Handor sends a letter to Dr. Brenner  
Peter Hale is killed  
Bill goes home.  
Richie goes home with his dad  
Stan has Bad Thoughts and manifests his powers  
Richie turns up at Bill’s house  
Somehow Dr. Handor gets a return letter already  
Alexis Merritt dies  
October 9th, 1988: Sunday  
The Losers arrive at Bill’s house  
Dr. Brenner arrives in Derry  
Alaina Hoye dies  
Stan tells the others that he has suicidal thoughts  
Mike manifests his powers and kills Henry Bowers  
October 10th, 1988: Monday  
Richie has a panic attack in homeroom and Bev takes him to the nurse. They spend the next two class periods in the nurse’s bathroom.   
Bev learns about Patrick’s abuse of Richie.  
Mike tells the others about Bowers  
Richie flees to the Quarry and has a breakdown.   
Stan follows Richie and calms him down. Richie reveals Patrick’s abuse.   
October 11th, 1988: Tuesday  
Ben manifests his powers and fights off It  
Richie gets abducted by Brenner  
Richie escapes the building with some help from the Turtle  
The Losers find out he’s missing and search for him, finding a Missing Poster with blood around the edges  
Bill realizes that he can feel Richie and follows his senses  
They find Richie and fight Brenner  
Parents are called to the school  
Bev and her aunt have a talk  
All the Losers except Bev, Richie, and Mike, are grounded  
Richie turns up at the farm, badly-injured  
Patrick receives a knife from It  
October 12th, 1988: Wednesday  
Eddie goes to a checkup and kills Dr. Brenner with fire, badly injuring his mother and Dr.Handor  
Bill talks to Georgie, featuring the first appearance of The Mysterious Drawing  
Patrick goes to Richie’s house and leaves a note  
Richie finds the note and flees to Stan’s house  
Mike and Bev talk at the farm  
Eddie wakes up in the hospital, again.  
Richie gives Stan the note and the two of them make a plan.   
October 13th, 1988: Thursday  
Patrick dies  
A teacher finds his body and everyone is sent home  
Eddie goes to stay with the Denbroughs  
Dr. Morgen is recruited to conduct abuse checks on every kid in Derry  
Bill has a Nightmare feat. a second appearance of The Mysterious Drawing  
The police discuss the little information they have  
October 14th, 1988: Friday  
Rumors have spread of Patrick’s death  
Bev realizes how Patrick died and who did it  
Dr. Morgen conducts successful abuse checks  
The Losers all consider the idea that Stan and Richie may have killed Patrick  
Eva Morgen calls Jim Hopper.


End file.
